1. Field
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A basic configuration of a pixel circuit of an organic light emitting device (OLED) includes two transistors and one capacitor. Generally, the organic light emitting device is configured with a cathode and a node having a common voltage or a common power voltage (ELVSS), so there is a limit to configuration and operation of the circuit.
The driving voltage (ELVDD) is generally set to be a low voltage in the beginning, and a drain electrode of a driving transistor is initialized with the low voltage of the driving voltage. The organic light emitting device is turned off by applying a reverse bias with a high voltage of the common power voltage. In this instance, a coupling error may be generated by parasitic capacitance (Cap) because of power swinging.
The pixel circuit generally includes an additional wire for supplying another voltage (Vinit) when an anode is reset after emission of light.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form prior art.